fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Skateboarding
Mario Skateboarding is a Wii game. In it, you control 12(+?) Mushroom Kingdom citizens as you skate around 6 wacky worlds! It is developed by Intelligent Systems, and Skate It developers E.A Vancouver. Story Bowser builds a giant skatepark, and invites Mario to come try it out. On the way, however, they are mistaken for celebrities and must skate their way through 5 park competitions to get to Bowser's Castle Gameplay The game plays like Skate It: You stand on the balance board, and stomp on parts of it to do tricks and jump. Leaning left and right controls steering, while leaning forward or backward does manuals. In the story mode, you have to do missions (collect x points, do x while xing over x, etc.) in order to get reputation. Once you get enough, you get to challenge the area boss to a skate-off. If you win, you go on to the next area. In the final stage, you immediately have a skate-off with Bowser, and if you win, you get free reign over his skatepark. There is also a free play mode, where you can explore any area you've unlocked and find eggs and blue coins. The last single player mode is challenge, where you can replay missions or complete goals like getting a certain amount of points in a time limit or finding a hidden Bowser statue. There is also a multiplayer mode, where up to 4 people together or online can skate around or compete in score attacks or balloon battles, where ramming another player knocks away one of their 3 balloons. Characters There are 18 characters in the game. 6 are unlocked initially, 6 are unlocked when you beat them in story mode, and 6 are unlocked for achieving certain goals. When the rest are unlocked, you can play as a Mii. Default Story Mode Unlockable Bonus These are unlocked by doing certain things or finding them. Character Stats Each character has different advantages and disadvantages. There is also a character with similar stats to them. Courses There are 6 skatepark courses in the game, with the 6th being Bowser's Castle. There is also a practice park, and a park editor. In each course (other than the practice) there are 5 Yoshi Eggs, which can be used later in the game. They are hidden, and require good skating skills. There are also 20 blue coins, hidden in slightly more obvious places, that can be traded along with eggs for unlockables. Each level has a boss which you have to beat to continue, and an optional mini-boss that will occasionaly be required to get a Yoshi Egg. Mini-bosses are not unlockable for skating, however, their skins can be applied to similar characters after they are all beaten. The stats remain identical. Unlockables Here is what you get for collecting Yoshi Eggs and blue coins: Eggs Blue Coins Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:2010 Category:Sports Games Category:Skateboarding Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:Wii Games